The Rescue
by Mistresserin
Summary: Supergirl goes missing after and attack by an unknown weapon and they can't find her, so the DEO decides to send for help from across the multiverse and an unlikely connection sparks from a rescue mission.


**Note:** First of all, I have to apologize to all that followed the previous version of this fiction. I realized that the doc I uploaded was not the final version and I couldn't fixed it for some reason, so I decided to erase it.

That said, this is a one shot, but it's part one of a new series and the sequel will be out soon. Also, very import, this is pre-SuperCorp.

* * *

DEO's desert headquarters,

"She's off the grid. I can't track her!" Winn Schott didn't look up from the several screens in front of him. "She's just… gone!"

"She can't be gone!" Alex Danvers said through gritted teeth.

Supergirl had disappeared from their radar just under an hour. She was on her way back to the base after fighting a particularly nasty meta-human when she disappeared inexplicably from their radar.

A radiation reading had been detected on her last location and they could only assume the Kryptonian had been blasted with something that knocked her out.

"That meta was CADMUS." Alex turned pleading eyes on her director. "Hank, we have to find her. If she's hurt or unconscious, she's vulnerable to their operatives on the ground. They could have her as we speak!"

Hank Henshaw eyed her gravely and nodded, his lips pursed tightly. He turned to Winn.

"Get me a connection to Barry Allen."

Winn blinked at his boss.

"Barry Allen, as in Flash, from Earth 1?"

"Today, Winn!" Alex barely kept herself from yelling at her often-exasperating friend.

"Right, right, just checking…" he mumbled, properly chastised, his fingers flying over his keyboard.

It didn't take long before Barry Allen's smiling face filled the screen in front of them.

"Director Henshaw! How are you?"

"Could be better," Hank replied, forsaking pleasantries.

Barry became serious immediately, sensing something was not right.

"Where's Kara?"

Alex's head popped next to Hank's.

"She's missing, Barry, and we need your help."

"Oh!" Barry scratched behind his hear, very much like Kara, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm kinda in the middle of a crisis myself and—"

"—Please, Barry, you're the only one that's fast enough to track her down. The area of her last known location is immense, and we can't pick up her signal. Superman is at the Fortress of Solitude in some sort of spiritual retreat and Kara's been covering for him, and now she's missing, and we can't reach him, and we have no one that's fast enough to get to her before it's too late and—"

"—You ramble just like your sister, you know that?" Barry smiled sweetly at her.

"Barry!" Alex yelled, exasperated. "Focus!"

"Right! Well, I can't leave now, Alex, I'm sorry, but I have a friend that can help. I'll send her right in. Prepare for incoming."

He winked at them and closed the link before any of them could react.

"Son of a bitch…" Alex grumbled under her breath.

Sometimes, she firmly believed that Kara and Barry were twins separated at birth!

"Guess we'll have to—"

Winn interrupted himself as a bluish disruption appeared suddenly in the middle of the control room, growing larger as a tall figure slowly emerged from it.

The sound of weapons being drawn and cocked filled the suddenly too quiet room.

The tall figure wore a hooded leather cloak, that covered its head, and stopped in front of the now vanishing portal.

A slender hand moved slowly to the hood, pulling it down to reveal a stunning dark-eyed woman, with long, wavy dark hair and a bronze tiara on her forehead.

"Agent Alex Danvers?" her voice was low, soft, and accented, yet so full of command.

"Who wants to know?" Alex replied, suspecting that this was Barry's friend.

"I am Diana Prince. Barry Allen sent me." Diana focused her attention on Alex, seemingly unaware of everyone else around her, but Alex could tell that this woman was assessing the entire room without taking her eyes off her. "You need me to find someone."

Alex let out a breath of relief, while lowering her gun, her team following suit.

"Supergirl is missing and we've lost contact."

Diana nodded. She had never met this Supergirl, but Barry spoke highly of her and Barry was her friend, so she would help him.

"Show me her last location and a photo of her."

"Winn," Alex called out and a map with Supergirl's photo on a corner popped right up on the dark screen.

Diana studied the screen for a few seconds, committing every detail to memory, her face impassive, and then turned to Alex.

"Show me the way out. If she's out there, I'll find her."

Alex nodded, relieved that something was finally being done to find her sister.

"Take this," she gave her a COM. "We can keep in touch."

Diana nodded, more than used to tactical gear, and followed agent Alex Danvers.

They stopped at the balcony Kara usually flew off from, and Alex suddenly realized that she didn't know anything about this woman. Was she human? An alien? Could she even fly?

"Huh…" Alex scratched her head, suddenly embarrassed. "I should've asked this before, but… do you need a vehicle?"

Diana gave her a mischievous little smile.

"I brought my own."

"You did?" Alex frowned.

"Hermes boots have never let me down before." Diana opened her cloak and pointed to her armored boots. "I can be almost as fast as Barry."

Alex nodded, still doubtful, but she'd seen awesome technology on Earth 1, so she wasn't going to argue with her.

"Point me in the right direction."

Alex pointed in the general direction of Kara's last known location, but before Diana could jump off the balcony, she stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Bring back my sister, Diana," Alex asked quietly.

"Sister?" Diana frowned.

Alex nodded, her eyes misty.

"I will do my best."

Diana patted her hand and launched herself out of the balcony, speeding up to where Alex Danvers had pointed.

"You better be safe, Kara, or I'm gonna smack you!" Alex grumbled, worriedly.

##

Somewhere above the desert,

Diana was flying over the desert of National City for the past 30 minutes when a sound caught her enhanced hearing. It sounded very much like a pained moan and she turned towards it, circling the area she thought the sound came from.

It wasn't long before she heard it again and quickly pinpointed a patch of red and blue on the desert's hard floor, in the middle of what looked like a mini crater, obviously created by hard landing.

Diana winced in sympathy. She had created enough of those in her lifetime to know how much it hurt. She picked up her speed. Barry had told her that Supergirl was very strong, but not all were like her, daughter of gods, stronger than any human. From her friends, Superman and Aquaman were the only ones that could actually hold their own in a fight against her, but they weren't human, were they?

She landed quietly, close to the stirring woman. She matched the one from the picture, so she was sure she had found her target.

Diana frowned, slowly walking towards the fallen woman. Supergirl, hum… Maybe she was related to Superman. She even had the same kind of suit and coat of arms. She would have to ask Barry.

Another pained moan caught her attention and she watched as dazed blue eyes cracked open, darting around in stark confusion, as the woman realized she was not alone and turned on her side to get to her feet, a grunt leaving her split, bloodied lips with the effort of pushing herself up.

"Supergirl?"

Supergirl pursed her lips in a thin line and forced herself up, stumbling noticeably. She didn't know who this woman was, but certainly she was up to no good if she was hiding behind what looked like a cloak.

"Who wants to know?" she rasped, viciously pushing down the wave of nausea that assaulted her, as she tried to straighten.

"My name is Diana Prince, and I'm here to bring you back."

Supergirl narrowed her eyes, her vision blurring as she felt something wet trail down her face.

"Really? To where? Cadmus? You can tell Lillian today is not her lucky day…"

Angrily, Supergirl threw a punch at the blurry woman in front of her, only to have her evade her attack with a sidestep.

Heaving, Supergirl turned around unsteadily, her eyes already burning with heat. She knew her powers were intact, but at the same time, she felt weak and dazed, and confused. They were here to finish the job, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Supergirl, I'm not with this Lillian person. I'm…"

Diana only had time to raise her arms up in defense as a laser beam left the injured woman's eyes, hitting her bracelets only to be repelled up in the air. All right, so maybe she was related to Superman after all. He was the only one she knew that could do that.

Supergirl swayed dangerously, confusing showing in her dazed eyes. Who was this woman?

Supergirl tried to step forward, to engage the woman in a fight, but her traitorous body stumbled forward, what little strength she had left, gone. She would have fallen flat on her face if the strong arms suddenly around her hadn't caught her in time, instinctively cradling her against a warm body.

Supergirl cracked her eyes open to stare into compassionate dark eyes.

"Your sister, agent Alex Danvers sent me to find you," the woman said, smiling warmly.

Supergirl nodded against her shoulder as darkness took over. Even if she was lying, it was too late now. She had no strength left.

Diana cradled her charge closer to her chest, her hand touching the COM Alex Danvers had given her.

"Agent Danvers, I've got her. I'll be there in 30. Have a medical team on standby. I think she's hurt."

She nodded to herself as she heard what was said from the other side, and replied affirmatively, her eyes appraising the unconscious woman in her arms.

"I sense a brave soul in you, Supergirl." Diana looked up at the blue sky, making sure her charge was held securely in her arms. "Let's get you home, to your sister."

Diana flexed her knees and shot up to the sky.

##

DEO's headquarters,

Kara opened her eyes with a painful grunt - everything hurt. She covered her eyes with her hand to protect them from the intense light of the sunlamps, but even that simple movement hurt like hell.

"Kara?"

"What happened?" Kara groaned pitifully, her eyes still closed, a pained frown fixed on her face. "Am I powerless?"

"No, you're not," Alex said softly, rubbing her arm in sympathy, "just weakened. How do you feel?"

"Like every measly bone hurts…" she rasped.

Alex winced.

"Whatever weapon they used, weakened your powers. Diana said that you where bleeding when she found you, but you tried to fry her with your heat vision."

Still frowning, Kara uncovered her eyes to look at her sister.

"Who's Diana?"

"You don't remember talking to her? She found you. Barry sent her."

"I—" Kara tried to sit up, a grunt escaping her lips, but only managed with Alex's help. "—not much."

"That was quite a tumble you took, Supergirl. You should take it slow."

Locking her lips in a thin line to keep from groaning at the intense soreness in her body, Kara looked behind Alex's shoulder to see a beautiful woman leaning against the door, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kara, meet Diana Prince, your rescuer."

Kara cringed suddenly, as memories of her attempt to fight her rescuer assaulted her mind.

"Now I do…" she mumbled, embarrassed. "Sorry I tried to hit you. I thought you were CADMUS."

Diana smiled at her. "I know, no harm done."

"But I could've hurt you with my heat vision." Kara insisted, mortified.

"But you didn't, that's all that matters."

Kara carefully stepped out of the uncomfortable table and walked stiffly to the taller woman, her hand out in greeting and a genuine smile on her face, even if every fiber in her body was screaming at her.

"I'm Kara Danvers."

Diana smiled back and shook her hand.

"Diana Prince."

Kara widened her eyes at the strength the woman displayed in the handshake, pleasantly surprised. That probably meant that she was stronger than most humans, considering she was a human at all, and that Kara didn't have to worry about her own strength around her.

"I can assure you, I'm usually far nicer than earlier."

Diana chuckled. "You sure look like it."

"Wait!" Kara's eyes widened in recognition, her voice excited. "You're Wonder Woman!"

Diana nodded and Alex frowned, watching the interaction of the two women carefully. Kara was just the kind of person that got along with everyone, but Diana didn't strike her as the type for small talk and pleasantries, and yet she couldn't seem to stop smiling at her rambling sister.

"Wonder Woman?" Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow at Diana. Superheroes had the silliest names sometimes.

Diana shrugged.

"I was named that during World War I. I guess it stuck."

Kara choked and Alex gaped.

"I—I didn't realize you were that old." Kara spluttered, reaching up to straighten the glasses that weren't there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… hum… you know… You look great, though."

Diana laughed easily at the blonde's awkwardness. It was amusing and refreshing, in an enthralling way.

"The perks of being a goddess." She winked at her.

"Goddess?" Alex repeated slowly, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the woman in front of her was at least a hundred years old.

"Yes, she's hum… daughter of Zeus, right?"

Alex opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Zeus, the Greek god? Earth 1 was far more interesting than she previously thought.

Diana nodded, pleased.

"You heard of me, then."

Kara nodded with a smile.

"Barry talks a lot about you."

Diana quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"He talks a lot about you too."

"Really?"

"Barry talks a lot, period." Alex grumbled.

Kara look at her sister, confusion showing.

"How did he know I—"

"—we called him when we couldn't find you anywhere. Your tracker must have been destroyed with the impact or maybe it was the weapon," Alex said. "I'll have to ask Lena to reinforce them."

Kara nodded, frowning slightly, her lips pursed.

"Has she been around?" she asked softly, her eyes down.

Alex shook her head. She knew things between Kara and Lena were a bit strained lately, for some reason. It had been hard for her at first, to accept that her beloved, naive sister was friends with a Luthor; it only became harder when they became best friends, but then she had the chance to spend time with Lena and, she had to admit, she did like her and considered her a friend. Plus, she invented awesome weapons and always let her tests them first.

"Haven't seen her lately."

Kara nodded, almost imperceptibly and forced a smile back on her face.

"So, are you headed back to Earth 1?"

Diana studied her carefully. She noticed the twinge of sadness that crossed the blonde's face when they talked about that Lena person, the one that she could not hide with her smile, and she had to admit, it made her want to comfort her. Her mind snorted at her: that would be a first.

"I was thinking about staying here for a day or two. I've never been to this Earth before. Any place you can recommend for me to stay?"

Kara blinked at her and looked at Alex, and then back at Diana.

"You can stay with me," she offered immediately.

"Oh, no, I cannot impose. I just—"

"You're not imposing; I'm offering and it's the least I can do after you came to my rescue and I tried to melt you." Kara gave her a rueful smile. "Please?"

"I would take her on that offer, Diana," Alex smiled sweetly at her sister, "because miss superhero here is on sick leave from work and superhero duties until her strength is fully restored."

"No, I'm not!" Kara gave her sister an indignant stare.

"Yes, you are. I already called James and he said he would take care of it. Background story: you had a pretty bad fall while investigating some story and hurt your back – all true."

"But, Alex, I—"

"—don't even try it, Kara." Alex stopped her sister's tirade with a firm glare. "I don't think that whatever they blasted you with will have a lingering effect, so it should take you a day or two to get back on your feet." Alex glanced once more at Diana and gave her a smile. "Just take the chance to relax for a few days, Kara – you've been working nonstop for the last weeks. Show Diana around."

Kara rubbed her eyes. Everything in her body was sore and achy and she really felt very tired. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a few days off and Diana seemed nice enough. Who knew, they could even become good friends, and Rao only knew when she would have the chance to rest properly again.

"You're right." She finally agreed and turned around to Diana. "What do you say?"

Diana gave her a charming smile.

"Best offer I had all day."

Kara grinned and rubbed her hands happily, turning quickly to Alex, only to grimace right after.

"Ouch!"

"Kara," Alex started warningly.

"I know, take it easy." Kara smirked, while inhaling deeply to ease the pain. "Dinner at my place tonight. Please tell J'onn and Winn, and Maggie, of course."

Kara looked suddenly worried and turned to Diana.

"You don't mind, do you? I don't want you to feel overwhelmed with everyone, and…"

"It's all right, Kara, I'm sure I'm going to love meeting all your friends."

Kara grinned, excited.

"Great! We need to go shopping first!"

"First, you need this." Alex gave her some sort of ointment. "For your back."

"Oh! Thanks!"

Alex rolled her eyes, exasperated.

##

Later, at Kara's apartment,

Dinner at Kara was its usual merry affair, and with a new and beautiful guest to impress, one with superpowers and from Earth 1 no less, Winn was on a roll with tales of Supergirl and techno mumbo jumbo.

Alex shook her head as Kara cackled at something silly Winn said, casually touching Diana's arms as she threw her head back in laughter.

Diana grinned and said something that made her laugh harder, even J'onn chuckling.

"Something wrong?" Maggie hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Oblivious," Alex said, pointing to her sister with her bottle of beer. "Diana's been flirting with her all night and she doesn't even notice it."

"Maybe she's still pining for Mon-el," Maggie said, glancing at her soon to be sister in law. "It wasn't that long ago."

Alex gave her a look.

"Do you really believe that?"

Maggie gave her a small, knowing smile.

"I think what she felt was real. Probably feels still," she answered, pausing to gather her thoughts. "But I also believe that she fell in love with the idea of being in love and being able to have it all that she craves."

Alex gave her an adoring smile.

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

Maggie smiled at her, her dimples showing, and kissed her gently.

"I hope that's not the only reason."

Alex gave her a leery smile.

"Oh, I have plenty of reasons to love you and I can show you some of them later on."

"I think we should leave now." Maggie whispered seductively in her ear.

Alex chuckled and rested her head against Maggie's.

"Besides, Diana's not really her type."

That caught Alex's attention and she turned abruptly in the detective's arms.

"What? Are you saying she's gay?" Alex nearly hissed, glancing at her sister to make sure she distracted from them.

Maggie shrugged one shoulder.

"Pansexual most likely."

Alex digested that. She had never thought of Kara as being gay, much less pansexual. She did notice Diana flirting with her, but she wasn't expecting Kara to flirt back or anything like that, she just wanted her to stop being so damn oblivious when people were coming on to her.

"So, what's her type?"

Maggie smirked.

"If I was a betting woman, which I am, I would say green eyed geniuses with a tendency to slip to Irish accent when they're excited about something."

Alex gaped at her, both her eyebrows raised.

"Lena?!" she mouthed, afraid Kara would hear her. Her sister had a knack for always picking up on Lena's name, no matter how distracted she was.

Maggie winked at her, putting her hand out for a shake.

"100$?"

Alex looked back at her sister just as she picked up her phone, her smile faltering when she realized she had no messages. Kara returned her attention to the on-going conversation, her smile back up on her face, as if nothing was wrong, but the disappointment in her eyes betrayed her.

Alex shook her hand.

"You're on."

Maggie grinned wickedly.

"And I already know how I'm going to spend it."

"You're so full of yourself, Sawyer." Alex grumbled, mockingly disgusted.

Maggie laughed and kissed her soundly.

"So are you, my love."

Alex chuckled.

##

Dinner ended earlier than usual, when it became obvious that, despite the cheerful façade, Kara was still in pain and on the verge of falling asleep on them.

While everyone cleaned up, Alex dragged Kara to her bedroom by the arm, to apply the ointment on her back. It had an analgesic in its composition, specifically created by her mother for Kryptonian skin, and Kara was out in no time.

"Guess you'll have to take the couch." Alex gave Diana a smile.

"I wouldn't let her sleep on the couch, Alex, especially not when she's still hurt."

"Yeah… but she's going to have a cow tomorrow because mother taught us that the guests always have a room available, even if it's your own."

Diana chuckled.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle her."

Alex smirked and gave her the blankets and a pillow. _I bet you do._

"You already know where everything is, so make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Diana said with a smile, and politely walked them to the door.

"She better not get too comfortable with my sister." Alex grumbled under her breath when the door closed behind her.

Maggie laughed quietly.

##

Diana looked around the now empty apartment and sighed tiredly. It had been a long day, but she had enjoyed it immensely. She might return to this Earth if she could spend more time with her new friends.

She stared at the sleeping woman in the next division. Kara was deeply asleep, her face relaxed in slumber. She was beautiful, funny, and awkward and sweet, so very sweet.

She would definitely return to this Earth soon.

With a chuckle, she allowed herself to relax on the surprisingly comfortable couch and closed her eyes, contentedly.

Definitely.

##

Kara woke up with the smell of bacon and eggs and her stomach chose that moment to protest loudly.

Blinking the last remnants of sleep of her eyes, she jumped out of bed, thinking Alex was in for an early visit, though Alex rarely cooked, only to drop back down on the mattress, a loud gasp of pain escaping her lips.

She completely forgot about the ordeals of the day before and her injured back. Rao, it hurt.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, feeling the sting of tears behind her eyelids, as she carefully curled up, bringing her knees almost to her chin to relieve some of the pain. She was so focused in her breathing that she never heard the quiet steps inside her room, only the warm hand on her shoulder alerting her to the presence of someone.

"Alex…" she gritted, her eyes still firmly closed.

"It's Diana," Diana said quietly, her accented voice sounding concerned. "Do you want me to call your sister?"

Diana?

Kara cracked one pained blue eye open and was faced with the concerned brown eyes of the goddess. She'd completely forgotten about her.

"No, no that won't be necessary." Kara forced a smile. If she called Alex, Kara would never hear the end of it. "I just forgot that I'm hurt but not powerless."

"I take it that's something that doesn't happen often?" Diana looked over at the nightstand and saw the ointment.

"If I'm hurt, then I'm powerless," Kara explained, closing her eyes again, to hide a grimace of pain. "This is a first."

"I see." Diana reached for the ointment and gave her a critical look. "I know we just met, but would you like me to put some of this on you?"

Kara opened her eyes again and flushed when her mind realized what Diana was offering. There was no harm, of course, but Kara was just shy, and she wasn't used to being so… exposed to strangers. In high school, she always avoided getting changed with the other girls in the locker room because it would just raise too many questions. Her body was already well defined and built, like she'd been practicing sports for years, but she had to play the part of an average student at PE to perfection. It was just too troublesome otherwise and it was easier to deal with their scorn.

"It's all right if you don't want to," Diana said, hoping to convey her sincerity.

"No, I— that's very kind of you." Kara gave her a shy smile. "If you don't mind…" she flinched as another spasm shot up her spine. "It's kinda bothering me."

"Of course not." Diana patted her shoulder. "Roll over. Slowly."

Kara did as she was told and shifted her body with a groan, so that she was lying on her stomach.

"I need you to pull your shirt up," Diana said, patiently.

Kara blushed again.

"Of course, sorry…"

With a few gasps of pain, Kara wiggled her shirt up to her shoulders, pulling it over her head, very much aware that she was now half naked, in her bed, with a beautiful stranger.

"How's that?" she forced her voice to remain steady.

"Perfect," Diana purred, taking in the expanse of the perfectly flawless back.

Kara's blush worsened. Somehow, she had a feeling Diana wasn't referring only to her shirt being removed.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," Diana went on.

"I will…" Kara mumbled, closing her eyes, and forcing herself to think about something else other than being half naked in her bed, with a stranger, but the moment Diana touched her back and started massaging while applying the ointment, Kara couldn't help but let out a groan of utter pleasure.

She hardly ever had the chance to get a proper massage because of her steely muscles and, so far, only Mon-el had succeeded in massaging her, but Rao, he wasn't nearly as good as Diana.

Diana smirked but kept working in silence, letting Kara set the pace. Her smirk transformed into a full grin when she applied a little more pressure on a hard knot and Kara moaned obscenely, her hand curling into a fist around the sheets in the bed.

"Rao, you're really good at this…" Kara mumbled, delighted.

"I have lots of experience," Diana said, purposely keeping her voice low. "Living on an island surrounded by warriors tends to do that. Female warriors can be far more competitive than men, therefore, they push themselves harder. I only realized this after I first came to the world of men."

Kara groaned, pleased, when Diana hit another hard knot.

"What's it like," she asked softly, "to live on an island full of women?"

"Much better than living in a world full of men," she answered blithely.

Kara chuckled, amused.

"They aren't that bad."

"True," Diana agreed, never stopping her relaxing massage on the muscled back. She was more than used to see and touch well-toned women, but there was something about Kara Danvers that was so much more than that. She was toned and powerful, but she was also soft and delicate, and so fascinating, "but women are so much more compelling, we smell better and…" Diana leaned in just so she could whisper in Kara's ear, "we have no scratchy stubble when we kiss."

Kara swallowed convulsively, her stomach clenching at the sound of the soft voice in her ear.

"W-what's it like?" was that her voice? Yup, it definitely was.

Diana was still leaning close, her hand now just drawing abstract figures in Kara's back, in a slow, light caress.

"What's it like what?

Kara kept her eyes firmly closed, her crinkle firmly in place.

"To kiss a woman?" she whispered.

Diana smiled and touched her shoulder, giving it a little tug. Meeting no resistance, she grew confident and gently turned Kara on her back, fully conscious of her exposed torso.

Kara opened her eyes, very aware of her now compromising situation; very aware of the blush that tainted her cheeks and chest; very aware that she had no idea what Diana was about to do, and it was an exciting thought.

Diana smiled down at her, purposely focusing only on her eyes. Careful not to touch her, Diana leaned in, keeping herself just inches from Kara's lips.

"I find it so much easier to demonstrate…" Diana let a slow, sexy smile grace her lips. She could see Kara's eyes fixed on her lips, her breathing slightly ragged, goosebumps erupting all over.

Slowly, Diana allowed her eyes to travel down Kara's chest, focusing on the perfectly shaped breasts, rosy nipples hard and erect. Unconsciously licking her lips, her eyes traveled up to the slightly parted lips. She leaned in closer and kissed her cheek gently, a smile still playing her lips.

"We can continue this when you're ready," she said softly. She noticed how Kara's fingers wrapped around the sheets in a white knuckled grip, her throat swallowing convulsively. Kara Danvers wanted it, but she just wasn't ready for it.

She could wait.

Kara stared at her, not sure if she was fully comprehending what had just happened, or didn't happen for that matter, but before either of them could say anything, Kara's stomach chose that moment to growl fiercely at her.

Diana started laughing and patted her naked shoulder, jumping off the bed - it was the perfect interruption.

"Time to eat, Supergirl, or whatever creature you have dwelling in there might kill us all!"

Kara groaned, mortified. At least, Diana was no longer looming over her, with her seductive smile and knowing eyes. What in Rao's name had just happened? Diana Prince, whom she had just met the day before, was about to kiss her and she was about to let her!

A knock on her apartment door sounded loud and clear and she hurried to put on a shirt.

"Do you want me to get it?" Diana poked her head in her room.

"Please," Kara said, not looking at her as she put her shirt on again.

Diana nodded and walked to the door, her fingers drumming on her leg. Maybe she had made her move a little too fast with Kara, but sweet Aphrodite, the woman was irresistible in a way that she couldn't quite explain. She would have to talk to her later.

"Hello," Diana opened the door and greeted the impeccably dressed woman standing in front of her.

The woman frowned at her, looked up at the apartment number and then back at her.

"Is Kara home?"

Diana leaned against the door, sensing some hostility from the woman. She didn't know what was wrong with her today, but she was certainly in troublemaker mode.

"And who wants to know?" she asked with a flirty smile.

The woman's vivid green eyes widened in outrage.

"Diana, who is it?" Kara came from behind Diana and peered outside. "Lena? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Lena Luthor blinked at her best friend, taking in her disheveled hair and flushed cheeks, and the smirking unknown woman leaning against the door, casually giving her the once-over.

"May I come in?" Lena asked instead, an eyebrow rising in challenge.

Kara's hand fiddled with her glasses, finding herself embarrassed once more.

"I'm sorry, of course." Kara stepped aside to let her friend in and motioned to the couch. "Have a seat."

So, this was the Lena person that had Kara feeling sad the day before. Diana closed the door behind them and made herself comfortable by the kitchen table, watching their interaction curiously. This ought to be interesting.

Lena shook her head, her hand clutching her purse tightly to her body, her pose rigid and Kara frowned. Lena never behaved like that with her, not even when they first met.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara stepped closer to her friend, a worried frown on her face, forgetting all about her guest.

"James told me you took a fall yesterday, and I came to check on you," Lena finally answered, looking behind her shoulder, "but I can see that you're taken care off and on your way to recovery."

She couldn't help noticing the table was set for two, with warm food on the counter; couldn't help noticing Kara hadn't still hugged her, like she always did.

"Oh!" Kara blushed. "I—I, yeah, that was a bit of a mess, and I'm mostly just sore, but Alex gave me an ointment last night and I should feel better in a day or so."

Lena nodded.

"I texted you last night, but I guess you were busy." was her voice dripping with sarcasm? She was never sarcastic with Kara before.

"You did?" Kara searched for her phone, finding it on the kitchen table, a blinking light signaling an unread message. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep last night after Alex rubbed the ointment on my back. I didn't even hear them leave. I—"

"It's all right, Kara," Lena interrupted, her voice softening slightly. She could tell Kara was telling the truth, the pungent smell of the ointment reaching her sensitive nose. "How are you feeling today?"

Kara gave her a relieved smile.

"Still stiff. I keep forgetting about it and then I make the wrong move, and then…" Kara shrugged her shoulders, helplessly.

Lena gave her a knowing smile, Kara's short ramble making her feel so much better all of a sudden. Looking back at the tall unknown woman again, she smirked, knowing she was being scrutinized.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Kara sputtered, completely caught off guard.

"Of course, Lena, I'm so sorry. This ointment has an analgesic and it's clouding my mind." She wasn't lying. How else could she explain today's events? "This is Diana Prince, hum… a friend from abroad. Diana, this is Lena Luthor, my best friend."

The women shook hands politely, carefully evaluating each other.

"Are you staying in National City long?"

"Sadly, no. I'm leaving tonight." Diana smiled warmly at Kara. "But I will definitely try my best to return soon."

She really had no idea what was wrong with her today. She wasn't usually this much of a troublemaker, but it was so obvious to her that this Lena person, Kara's best friend, was jealous of her, and she just couldn't help herself.

She sensed that there was something more going on between the two women, but she had a feeling they were both oblivious to it. Well, Kara was. Lena, she wasn't so sure about that.

Kara looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Lena bristled, her jaw clenching tensely.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay. Perhaps we can meet again on your next visit," Lena said, politely.

Diana gave her a mischievous smile.

"I would like that very much, miss Luthor."

Lena gave her a nod and a polite smile, returning her attention to Kara.

"I hope you feel better soon, Kara." Lena gave her a thin smile. "I'll see myself out."

Lena was out the door before Kara could even react.

"W-what in Rao's name just happened?" Kara frowned, dropping heavily on the couch, and wincing when it jarred her back.

"Hey, you're supposed to be taking it easy, not aggravating your injury." Diana sat down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, glad when Kara didn't pull away. "Did you two have a fight?"

Kara shook her head.

"She's… We've been both very busy since the invasion and… her friend from Metropolis just moved in and she's helping her settle, of course, but…" Kara sighed, realizing she was rambling to a total stranger. "She just doesn't seem to have the time anymore."

Diana nodded her understanding.

"How about you?"

"Me?" Kara glanced at her, startled.

"Yes, you. Do you have the time for her?"

Kara pursed her lips and dropped her head in her hands, ashamed.

"S—she doesn't know I'm Supergirl. It's for her own protection, but… I have to cancel a lot on her too, so…"

Diana rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"I think you should talk to her."

"About?" Kara looked at the ageless chocolate brown eyes of the goddess. "Diana, every time I try to bring it up, she comes up with some excuse and—"

"—Then don't let her give you an excuse. Just speak from the heart," Diana gave her a sympathetic smile. "Somehow, I doubt that she has many friends." Reading the confirmation in Kara's eyes, Diana went on. "Maybe she thinks it's you who doesn't seem to have the time anymore."

Kara swallowed, allowing Diana's words to sink in.

"How do you know she doesn't have many friends? You just met her."

"Her eyes are vivid and full of intelligence, but they're also suspicious and so, so lonely," Diana answered, winking at her. "The perks of being centuries old and constantly surrounded by women. Men are so much easier to read."

Kara chuckled.

"So Alex keeps telling me." Kara's eyes softened. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, Kara." Diana pushed up from the couch, pulling Kara up with her by the hand. "Let's eat before you fall down from weakness."

Kara nodded with a smile and followed her willingly, sitting at the already set table.

"Then, you're going to dress up and talk to your friend."

Kara nearly choked around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"What? Now?" she swallowed hastily. "I can talk to her later, after you leave. Today, we're going out and I'll show—"

"—You can drop me off at the nearest museum and then pick me up after you talk to her." Diana countered, pouring herself some orange juice.

"A museum?" Kara repeated, incredulous. "Why a museum?"

Diana shrugged.

"What can I say, I love them."

"All right, but—"

"—I'm not going back home until you do, Kara." Diana insisted.

"Fine." Kara huffed.

Diana gave her a triumphant smile over the rim of her glass.

##

L-Corp's building,

"Kara!" Lena looked up from her laptop when her office door opened and gave her a small smile, surprised to see her friend.

"Hi." Kara smiled at her friend and touched her glasses nervously.

"Are you feeling better since this morning?" Lena asked, giving her, her undivided attention.

"It still twinges a little, but it's much better now." Kara kept smiling at her. "Thanks for asking."

Why did it feel so strange to be having this conversation like this? Lena should be up by now and hugging her and asking about what goody was in the paper bag in her hand. She forced herself not to fidget nervously.

"I'm glad." Lena gave her a smile. "To what do I owe the visit?"

Kara almost cringed.

"Do I need a reason to?" she asked softly, her eyes full of sadness. Was she about to lose her best friend over something silly?

Lena sighed, and closed her eyes briefly. She was miffed at Kara for so many things, all of them meaningless.

"It doesn't seem like you want to anymore. You're always busy and making up excuses to cancel our plans and… Well, it seems like you need a break from me and now that your friend from abroad is in town…"

Kara pursed her lips, her cringe more noticeable. She walked around Lena's desk so she could face her without barriers. She really didn't like where this conversation was going, and she hoped Rao wouldn't let her screw up.

"That's not really fair, Lena."

"No?" Lena quirked an eyebrow at her. "Have you not done these things I just said?"

"I have," Kara admitted as she knelt on one knee in front of Lena, so they were at the same level.

Lena gave her a surprised look, swallowing.

"But so have you, Lena. We both have been incredibly busy lately and you know it, and your friend just moved in to National City and you've been busy helping her settle in. My friend is visiting for a few days. How's that different?"

Before Lena could answer, Kara stopped her with a gentle, warm hand on her knee.

"Lee, please, I don't want to fight, especially not because of this. There are times when we hardly see each other because of the crazy schedules we have, but that doesn't mean that we'll stop being friends or stop enjoying each other's company." Kara's eyes where full of emotion, her lower lip quivering. "I miss you."

Lena's eyes softened, tearing up. Lena covered Kara's warm hand with her own and squeezed it gently.

"I guess we're both to blame." she admitted.

Kara nodded and swallowed.

"So, are we good?" she asked, her face earnest.

Lena smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"We're good."

Kara let out a breath of relief.

"Thank Rao…"

Lena frowned.

"What?"

Kara's hand flew to adjust her glasses nervously.

"God, thank God!" she spluttered.

Lena smirked but said nothing.

"And what's that you bring in that paper bag?" she asked.

"Oh! Huh… Lunch." Kara smiled brightly at her friend and rose to her full height, glad for the change of subject. "Just to make sure you don't skip today."

Lena chuckled.

"Thanks." then she realized there was only one bag and not the myriad of food Kara usually carried inside her office. "Aren't you staying?"

"I can't, sorry. Diana's leaving today and I have to take her to the D— airport." she scratched her nose and gave her a smile. "But I'd love to have breakfast with you tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"It's perfect." Lena smiled at her, relieved beyond measure that they had worked things out between them. Well, Kara had. _She_ was a coward.

"Great! It's a date." Kara gave her a happy smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Lena smiled sadly at her.

"I missed you too, Kara," she said quietly, "but do you know what I missed the most?"

Kara shook her head, waiting.

"Your hugs." Lena went on, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "I found myself going through something close to withdrawal. How—"

Kara dropped her shoulder bag on the floor and moved swiftly to pull Lena into a full body hug before she could finish her sentence, holding her close.

Lena let out a small gasp of relief.

"You're not the only one going through withdrawal," Kara whispered in her ear. "Promise me, Lena, that we will never let it come to this again. I really miss my best friend."

"I promise…" Lena whispered against her shoulder, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Everything was going to be all right.

Kara kept her close for a while longer before she had to leave.

"Don't forget to eat." Kara kissed her cheek and rushed out the door.

"I won't." Lena gave her an affectionate smile, feeling better than she had in weeks.

Kara Danvers sure had the power to change her mood.

Lena watched her leave her then focused her attention on the brown bag on her desk.

"Let's see what kind of forbidden goodies bestie brought for you today."

A huge smile split her face as she peeked inside - Kara knew her all too well.

She turned her chair around, so she could face her balcony, expecting to see a patch of red and blue across the horizon, but the skyline remained intact.

"Guess she's not flying on the bus today." Lena chuckled, her good mood fully restored.

##

DEO's Headquarters,

"Once again, Diana, thank you so much for finding her," Alex said with a genuine smile. "If you're ever in need of assistance, you know where to find us."

Diana smiled at the agent and shook her hand.

"You too, Alex."

Alex winked at her and left the room where the portal was slowly opening, leaving her sister alone with their new friend. She had noticed that something was different between them, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She would have to squeeze it out of her sister later, and she had a feeling she might need the assistance of alien booze for this one.

Kara looked behind her shoulder and shifted to hug the goddess after Alex closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for everything, Diana," Kara said, sincerely. "You saved me in more ways than one."

Diana chuckled and hugged her back, pulling her close. She could hear Kara's heartbeat picking up, her breath hitching almost imperceptibly.

"I'm glad I could help." Diana pulled away a little, so she could look at her, and gave her a mischievous smile. "You should visit soon. I'd love to show you my home. I think you'll like it there."

Kara blushed slightly, feeling nervous all of sudden.

"Maybe I'll take you on that offer sooner than you think."

Diana grinned and kissed her on the cheek, too close to her lips to be just a friendly kiss.

"I'm looking forward to it, Kara Danvers," Diana whispered, her lips still brushing against Kara's flushed skin. "Don't take long."

With a final wink, Diana crossed the portal, the blue swirl of energy disappearing behind her.

Hesitantly, Kara touched the spot Diana had just kissed, her heart racing a little too fast, her stomach clenching again.

What the hell was happening?

The End.

###

* * *

**Note: **Let me know what you think. Your reviews are very important to me.

Sequel: **_Amazon Steel_**


End file.
